


Make Her Proud

by Dreamin



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Benoit loses one love but he still has another.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Make Her Proud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> Inspired by a prompt afteriwake gave me.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. He was the (much) older one, he should’ve been the one to die first, not her. Never her, if Benoit had had his way.

“If it were in my power,” he murmured, lightly brushing her hair out of her face, “you would’ve lived forever.”

“Then it would have been me losing you eventually,” she murmured, her eyes closed. “And I would have spent the rest of my long, long life alone.” Marta opened her eyes to look at him. The love in them was almost as strong as the pain. “I won’t say that this is better, but this is the hand we were dealt.”

“And it’s a shitty hand,” he said, smiling a bit.

She laughed weakly, wincing, then reached out to adjust her morphine. Her engagement and wedding rings caught her eye, the rings looser now that she’d lost weight. “You’re not burying me with the diamond.” It wasn’t a demand, just a reminder.

Benoit nodded. “After the … the wake, I’ll remove it. Put it away for safe keepin’.”

Marta looked at him. “Somewhere you won’t be able to look at it every day.”

“Now, darlin’-”

“I’m serious, Benoit. You can’t move on if you keep dwelling on the past, and I need you to move on.” She smiled weakly. “Not right away, of course, but in time.”

“I don’t know if I can,” he said honestly.

“You can,” she said gently. “You have to. I can’t go without knowing you’ll be alright.”

“I will survive,” he promised softly.

“That’s not enough – promise me you’ll do whatever it takes to thrive,” she smiled weakly, “or I will come back and haunt you.”

Benoit chuckled. “I always loved your stubborn streak.” He sighed softly. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” She swallowed hard. “One last time?”

He nodded and picked up his phone from the nightstand then brought up the video he’d shot earlier that day. Marta gazed at it, one hand covering her mouth to muffle her sob as tears flowed down her cheeks. When it was over, Benoit put his phone down then he gently, so gently pulled his wife into his arms, holding her as tightly as he dared as she buried her face in his shoulder.

They stayed like that for what felt like both eternity and a split second, then she was gone. Benoit kissed his darling one last time before they took her away.

He went back to the mansion that night with the heaviest of hearts. The nanny they’d hired when Marta first got sick offered her deepest condolences but he barely heard her, all he wanted was to hold his baby.

The six-month-old was asleep in her crib. He gently picked her up without waking her and carried her over to the rocking chair. He sat with the baby cuddled against his shoulder, his heart breaking but so full of love at the same time.

“Your mama loves you, Emma,” he murmured. “She always will, and she’ll be lookin’ over you, just like she’ll be lookin’ over me. We’ll make her proud.”


End file.
